


back at it again

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: rambling on anon once more
Collections: anonymous





	back at it again

it is 4:03 am but i couldn't care less

huh

love is real

what a wild concept

i can be loved

i am capable of being loved

i am loved

and i can love in return

for some people, i might actually be a priority

holy shit

i am trying to not be so scared

learn to show affection without the expectation of being gossiped about

learn that i should never feel like i have to do something if i really don't want to

i think i am healing

i am trying to heal

slowly

and healing is not linear

i will most likely relapse

i'll admit it

but goddamn things are good right now

in this specific moment

mutual love is a nice thing

:)


End file.
